


In the Battle Between Extrovert and Introverts

by turkishcoffee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkishcoffee/pseuds/turkishcoffee
Summary: In the college Kiku Honda attends, the Extroverts (also referred to as Kings and Queens) are the ones rulling the school. Kiku has always been an Introvert, meaning he never got a taste of popularity. But he's sick of being pushed around or treated like he isn't worth anything. This time, he's out to make a difference in his life. What will happen when Kiku succesfully befriends the most popular kids out of several cliques and groups. Will he finally get what he's always wanted?





	In the Battle Between Extrovert and Introverts

**Author's Note:**

> [please note that i'm not a very skilled writer! i don't have a lot of experience in writing proper stories so if there are any grammatical and/or any other mistake, i will apologise before hand. i also want to say that the story may not flow perfectly, so it may jump from thought to thought, and i'm sorry about that as well. constructive criticism is always welcome!!]
> 
>  
> 
> This is something I've been thinking of writing for a while, and that is a human!au Hetalia College story. I currently do not know which way this story will go, so I guess we'll all have to wait and see.

Kiku was awakened by a loud screech. The sudden noise made him quickly jolt up into a sitting position. His eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for any form of threat. He knew it was just his roommate once he laid eyes on the undone bed of the man he sadly had to share a room and apartment block with, Alfred F. Jones.  
He frowned as he let out a soft sigh, it was most certainly going to be a long year living with Alfred. The kid no one wanted to sit next to, Alfred. The kid everyone was afraid of being approached by, Alfred. Yes, that Alfred.  
Kiku being the shy person he was couldn't say no to him when he asked to be, as Alfred put it, roomies. On the bright side, he did't have to pay rent all by his self now.

Kiku took his time as he got up to take a shower. He really didn't need any of Alfred's bullshit on a Monday. He bit his lower lip once he realised what he thought of was pretty rude. He didn't want any negative energy today. Not today.  
The shower went by unusually fast. He did, however, still have time to think of a few shower thoughts. Such as, "Why does everyone hate my roommate Alfred?" He knew this question wasn't entirely true, as Alfred did seem to have more friends than himself. But their college was mostly introverts. Or at least, that's what he thought. Was it mostly introverts? Kiku blinked furiously as he realised that he was the one that hanged out around the introverts. They were easier to talk to. But at that moment he became fully aware of the actual population of his college, extroverts. "How had I never seen this sooner?" He asked himself. For the first time, he had bothered enough to put together the puzzle pieces. His school was ruled by extroverts. It was a reasonable explanation. "I'm at the bottom of the food chain," he whispered to himself. Kiku then shook his head and turned the shower handle off. I'll get back to this at school, he thought to himself.

Breakfast went just as fast. Alfred first apologised for screaming and quite possibly waking him up. Then there was Kiku telling him that he didn't even hear his yelp when in fact it was the first thing he heard today.  
"Okay, so you will not BELIEVE what happened while I was trying to heat this bagel! So, like, I put it in the microwave, y'know, and then apparently I set it to the wrong time, and so the bagel was being heated for longer than I was expecting. So I'm like kinda concerned, but not really. BECAUSE I TRUST THE MICROWAVE. And then the microwave starts beeping and so I open it's little door thingy and, and— guess what I saw!"  
Kiku couldn't help but smirk at Alfred's story. "What did you see?"  
"FIRE, MAN! THE BAGEL WAS ON FIRE! Can you believe that?!"  
"Not really. I wourd if it was coming from Mister Kirkland, though."  
"Oh my fucking God, Kiku," Alfred let out an unnecessarily loud chuckle. "You's a savage, ya little Jap man."  
"Great talk," Kiku suddenly slammed his cup of tea down on the table. "But we've took long enough, we need to get ready for class."  
"Relax little asian dude, we've got like twenty minutes before first class. We'll be fine." Alfred's little nicknames for Kiku, and quite possibly anyone, were never admired. Kiku wanted to retort, how would you feel if I called you little English dude? But couldn't get himself to say it. He knew his roommate was very patriotic ansensitive. Especially when it came to his nationality and its history. Of course, anyone would have pride for their country, but Alfred's was undeniably too much pride. But Kiku didn't care, he had a class to attend.  
He got up to prepare his backpack, he told Alfred to do the same but Alfred still had a doughnut to finish. "Not my problem," he mumbled to himself.  
"Not my problem."


End file.
